Let the Game Begin
by LemonWanderer
Summary: I'm no good with summaries right now but let's just say I'm back and I have with me the "perfect(?) present" for all of you .
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! remember me? No? okay haha sorry for not updating for, like, a year! i've been super busy and i am really really REALLY SORRY cause i know some of you were waiting for the part 2 or continuation of Perfect Present. I havent been making stories so im open for any harsh comments. well, to finish this, here is the continuation of Perfect Present. i hope u enjoy /**

* * *

"Hold still Luce!"

"I'm doing my best here ok?! " Both her hands supporting her upper body on the bed.

Natsu pushed the thing inside rather forcefully.

"O-ouch! It's dry! It's DRY! " She slapped his arm with her left hand and the other hand shaking from being the only support on her body

"Oh shit! Sorry I have to make it wet. "

Lucy's standing in front of her bed, her hands laying on it to support her body and her feet apart while Natsu is facing her back. He knelt down, now facing her exposed bum and shoved his face on the center.

Lucy heard a POOF sound when she felt his face in between her plumpy lumpy and started licking it.

"W-wait Natsu, I'm not prepared! "

Her knees were shaking as she felt his tongue inside her and his right hand suddenly caressing her nub.

"Mmmhh hmmm ummfff" was all Natsu could mutter.

"D-don't talk…haa.. while your face is down there! A-ah! I'm going crazy! "

Lucy tried to suppress her scream as she felt a wave of pleasure building and her knees gave up and collapsed on the floor by the time Natsu finished what he was doing.

"Now youre wet", was all he had to say.

Panting Lucy was whispering something but because of Natsu's strong sense of hearing, he heard it loud and clear.

"We cant go all the way, I have to put it inside you Lucy"

"Then hurry the fuck up! " Her mind's already a mess. All she wants now is to release this itching feeling inside her

"Woah! No need to be all meanie on me dear. We have all the time in the world keke"

Natsu stood up and carried Lucy to her bed. He gently placed her there and opened her legs wide enough to see her sparkling mounds all wet and swollen.

He grunts at the sight of his girlfriend's and trying his best not to fuck her senseless but the game must go on so he held the thing and glared at it.

"I'm giving you access inside of my girlfriend but after this we wont be using you.. EVER!" Pointing his finger on the thing he was holding

"You know he won't talk right? " Said the chuckling Celestial Mage with her youre-so-dumb-but-cute-sometimes stare. "And also, he's mine so I can use him whenever I want."

"Him?! You calling Pokey, him?! Oh no! I'm seriously going to throw this shitty thing after this!"

"Oh come on Natsu, I thought we're done with this argument"

"This is an IT Luce. IT!" screamed Natsu as he angrily gripped Pokey a bit too much that made Lucy worry.

"Then don't talk to IT and I wont call IT, HIM" Lucy was now crossing her arms feeling all high and mighty towards her statement but her legs are still wide apart. "Just put it inside while I'm still wet. "

The Dragon Slayer is still mad at his jealousy over a vibrator but he still has the gentleness to properly place Pokey inside of Lucy. He first slid Pokey on Lucy's mounds up and down as he sees her reaction when he slide it upwards, Lucy would arch her back and downwards, Lucy would moan in pain believing it'll already enter inside her. This went on for a few seconds and Natsu is getting ready to put it inside her when she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed but you can hear his heavy breathing.

"Ah I uhmmm.. can you uhhh, can we have sex first?" Lucy suggested but her hands are hiding her face from embarrassment.

Natsu gets weak whenever he'd see his girlfriend being cute once in a while and he was beginning to agree with her suggestion but the sadist inside him deleted all those thoughts and Natsu from smiling gently turned to a smirk and shoved Pokey inside her fully.

"Aahh! Hhhnnngg! Natsuuuuu" cried Lucy as she stared at the ceiling.

"We're playing a game Luce, no cheating" proclaimed Natsu as he went on top of her, kissing her neck.

He took her underwear and skirt and skilfully dressed her then he reached for her hand and dragged her out the window. "Come on, lets go eat at the guild."

"Slowly Natsu, its so big inside me. " Lucy flinched as she slowly tries to walk with Pokey inside.

"Fuck Luce, we're not at the guild yet and I haven't used the remote but youre already turning me on." exclaimed the excited Natsu as he obediently guided his girlfriend slowly towards the guild.

* * *

 **cliffhanger? i promise to give you the next chapter as early as possible! gomen**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we have chapter 2.. i cant tell you guys how much im sorry so here it is...**

* * *

The guild doors swung open as the sight of two familiar faces entered. The pink haired mage was smiling indignantly as he greet every comrade he notices whilst the busty blonde mage entered a bit red and from the looks of it, she might be sick.

"Hi Lucy! Eh? You look like youre heating up. Are you ok?" asked the worried Levy as she reached out for her forehead but Natsu grabbed her by the arm

"Don't worry Levy, I'll take care of her. She's just flushed from seeing me waking her up with a present." Smiled the evil Natsu. From that statement, Levy blushed thinking how sweet Natsu is then glared Gajeel who was eating at the corner.

Lucy smiled and reassured Levy that Natsu was telling the truth so Levy waved them off and punched Gajeel on his shoulder. Gajeel was dumbfounded.

"Luce, you need to control yourself. People are watching." Natsu whispered worriedly as he guide her towards the table where Gray, Happy and Erza were.

"Haaa.. I'm trying Natsu. It's just.. whenever I walk 'it' moves hmmm"

Natsu cant help but smirk at her answer cause she was so sexy. It made him want to use the remote but he is looking for the right time to use it so as they went to their team, that was when he looked at her devilishly like he figured something out. It send shivers down her spine as she stared in his eyes and Lucy knows something is about to happen.

"Mira! Food please?!" Natsu waved his arms by the bar and smiled widely as Mirajane giggled and gave a nod. That was enough for Natsu to know that the food is on it's way shortly.

"Spoiled brat" Gray snorted

"What did you say, Porn Star?!" Natsu stared at the Ice mage, flames starting to appear on his clenched fists

"Wanna go, Pinky!" threatened the almost naked man who was about to take off his pants but before they have a go, a sword was sent flying in between them that made them flinch and turn blue.

"Wanna go boys?" exclaimed the red haired mage crossing her arms with her head low as black demonic aura was coming out of her body. And with that statement, the two sat down except for a shaking Lucy.

"What's up with you Lucy? Need to take a dump?" asked Happy while holding a large salmon he caught that he has been bragging since he came at the guild. He was caressing the salmon's head like what a villain would do with their cat in every cartoon show.

Lucy eyed the blue cat and quickly responded with a no. then she felt someone grab her arm, tugging her on the seat. "Sit Luce, we're gonna eat." Said the arrogantly smiling Natsu.

 _I need to get a grip. Natsu is obviously having fun with this so I should control this. Heck, he hasn't even turn the remote on! Be strong Lucy! Its just a toy inside you!_

Lucy showed a more composed self and proudly sat beside Natsu who was staring wide eyed. She gave it her all to just sitting cause Pokey was moving and hitting all the right parts of her insides to just make her moan but she regained herself and sat sexily but that was the signal Natsu found to make a move. He took out something from his pocket and showed it to Lucy under the table.

The blonde mage was nervous upon seeing the small pink remote. She was about to look up to Natsu when he suddenly slid his finger on the remote to point to the number 1. Pokey moved slowly on her inside and Lucy almost tear up but she was giving her best to control herself so she looked up all red but plastered a smile on her face and said, "I'm hungry."

Gray blushed with how sexy the celestial mage looked just by saying those words and he can sense that Natsu was the same, he's mouth was slightly open but shook his head and made a frown.

"Oookaaay.." Erza said awkwardly and asked Mira for a piece of Strawberry Cake but then she flinched when she heard Lucy squeal.

"A-ahhhaaa—aaa! I uhhh saw a bug on y-your hair E-erza." Lucy tried her best to cover that squeal while Natsu was laughing hysterically, his eyes never leaving Lucy's.

When the fire mage heard Strawberry cake, he quickly remembered what Lucy did to her so to punish her he changed the remote from 1 to 2. With that, Pokey suddenly vibrated in a much faster pace than before that made Lucy squeal.

"I feel like I've seen this type of scene before but not with you, Lucy." Erza confusingly checked her hair for any bugs. "There's no bug."

"I-it flew~!" Lucy sweat dropped

Under the table, Lucy's legs cant stop moving as though she is trying to suppress the urges while Natsu's left hand grabbed her leg which made her flinch and made the team surprised but she just explained that she saw the bug again. Natsu was busy slowly moving his hand from her leg up to her skirt and as he went a little more closer, Lucy grabbed him and whispered "N-nooo Natsu" He looked at her with lust and he can see her eyes tearing up from the pleasure that she's trying to control but Natsu is hard headed so he put his hand inside her panties and grabbed the lower part of Pokey. Lucy hissed and tried to excuse herself just to get out of Natsu's clutches but Mira suddenly came with Elfman carrying a large amount of food.

"Eat up guys and become strong men!" Elfman placed it on the table joyously and Mira smiled and turned her gaze on Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer noticed her gaze and heard her say "Be gentle ok?" aghast, Natsu just nodded even though his hand is holding Pokey then Mira just went back to the bar.

"Yosh! Let's eat Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed while his hand is still gripping Pokey and moving it in a circular motion while it's vibrating.

"hmmm.. o-Okay!" She muttered as she tried to eat while Pokey is moving.

At the middle of eating, Natsu let go of Pokey and started eating his heart out.

After eating, the team finally talked about their new mission that Master Makarov personally asked them to accept. All faces were serious and Erza was leading the discussion and their plan to stop a certain dark guild who is a threat to the Council.

"So we're not going to attack at once because we need to think about this. We need to sneak past.." she stopped from the loud thud and a familiar voice belonging to a blonde mage.

"hyyaaaaah-uhh!" screamed Lucy

The team were now staring at her

"I saw the.. b-bug almost landing on Gray's hair. S-sorry." She added, all red and sweaty. Gray turned around to look for the bug but there's nothing to be found.

Natsu was just watching resting his chin on his right hand looking bored and his left under the table holding the remote. He kept putting the switch to MAX and observing Lucy's reaction to cease the boredom of the team's discussion.

Erza continued discussing the plan but Natsu would switch it back to MAX and see Lucy breathing quite heavily and flinching here and there. He also noticed that her stare towards him looks like she's saying she wants him so he switched it to MAX again and all eyes were on Lucy again when she suddenly grabbed Natsu's arm, panting and saying the bug is coming.

"Lucy, you're weirder than usual." Pointed Happy

"If you're feeling sick, you should go home." Worried Erza

"n-No I'm ok" Lucy is trying her best to control herself, still clutching Natsu' s arm. "i-t's just..!" Natsu flipped the switch again and this time he just left it on MAX, "Haahaa i-I'm cuhh.." she said through heavy breathing.

"What Luce?" asked Gray who's getting turned on at the sight of the poor Lucy and Natsu was just staring at her, eyes are very serious.

Pokey was going crazy inside Lucy and Natsu can smell the juices that is coming out from his girlfriend. The seat where she is, is soaking wet now and her knees are shaking. Natsu hid the remote on his pocket and placed his left hand on Lucy's thigh which made her grip on Natsu's arm harder. He again held Pokey inside Lucy's panties and started moving it. Lucy thought the dragon slayer is going to take out Pokey but he decided to shove it back in then out. In and out he did this to her while the team were starting to get suspicious.

As Lucy notices the suspicious stares from Erza and Gray (Happy didn't care) she pointed shakily on her right "t-There's the bug!" the two turned to where she was pointing but before they'd turn around and say they didn't see it, she pointed now to her left and said "There!" which made them turn to where she pointed. Natsu on the other hand was enjoying the stupidity the three are doing so he moved his hand that was holding Pokey faster. The feeling of Pokey wildly moving inside Lucy and the added grip of Natsu pulling it out and shoving it back in is where she has reached her limit. She was staring in a distance holding her breath and clutching Natsu's arm and shouted "t-The haa bug.. bug..ahhh! the BUG! Its haaa I uhmm cummiiiinnnnggg!"

Erza stepped on the table following Gray who, by the looks of it, are ready to attack someone.

"Show yourself you stupid bug! I've had enough of you hiding you piece of shit!" exclaimed Erza, clenching her sword and is rather annoyed.

"Fuck this! I'm so pissed right now! I cant find that bug!" snorted Gray

The two ranted and searched where the bug is not noticing two figures are missing already. While Erza and Gray were declaring war over the bug, Natsu carried Lucy and ran as fast as he could leaving the two unsuspected. Happy didn't care.

* * *

 **hi.. so.. yeah.. i dont really know what to say haha i guess im gonna sleep now haha hope you guys like it**


End file.
